This invention relates generally to footing/foundation forms for the construction of concrete foundations, and more particularly to reinforcing bar ("rebar") support brackets used in connection with such forms for supporting rebar in spaced-apart relation to an excavation bottom.
Use of rebar in the construction of concrete foundations is known in the art. One commonly employed means for supporting rebar above an excavation bottom is a the use of a plurality of support stands which are arranged by the site laborer at spaced intervals and placed directly upon the excavation bottom between the concrete forms. Rebar is placed on the support stands and the stands are left in place as concrete is poured between the forms.
Another prior art means for supporting rebar above an excavation bottom is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,799. The '799 patent discloses a support member comprised of an elongate piece of metal formed into the upper portion of a "castellated surface." The support member is mounted between two parallel forms with the lateral legs of the castellated surface engaging the parallel forms. A horizontal cross-member connects the lateral legs and spans across the excavation bottom. Rebar may be supported above the excavation bottom by the horizontal cross-member.
A problem with these prior art means for supporting rebar above an excavation bottom is that, once installed, they limit the ability of the site laborer to access the areas of the excavation bottom between the two forms. Support stands or support members which span across the excavation bottom between the forms make it difficult for site laborers to, for example, remove accumulated debris from the excavation bottom prior to placing the rebar and pouring the concrete. Another problem with support members which are mounted between two parallel forms and which span across the excavation bottom is that support members of different lengths may be needed depending on the spacing of the parallel forms. Thus, the present invention overcomes problems of the prior art by providing a rebar support bracket which is mounted to only one of the forms such that the rebar may be supported at only one end in a cantilevered fashion, rather than being mounted between two parallel forms and supported across the excavation bottom, as in the prior art.